


Hetalia. War in Winter (Hetalia/Narnia)

by MamaMinami



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Narnia - Fandom
Genre: Cross Over, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMinami/pseuds/MamaMinami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When four brothers Matthew, Arthur, Alfred and Francis have to leave a visit in France due to a war they leave for Switzerland. Soon Matthew discovers something that will take him and his brothers into a different world as they know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hetalia. War in Winter (Hetalia/Narnia)

Matthew gave a sigh as he sat on the edge of the bench at the busy train station, he was sat close by to his three older brothers. Arthur, Francis and Alfred. They were being relocated from their current home in France, they were all staying other at Francis’s house when a war had begun shortly after they arrived. As soon as they heard the news they all knew that they had to flee for their own safety. Now they were all sat waiting at a train station in Paris, waiting for a train which would be taking them to Switzerland where they would be staying until it was all over. 

Pushing his glasses up Matthew stayed close to Arthur all of them were tense and on edge. “What do you think it will be like there?” He asked quietly almost not being able to be heard, over the busy noise of the train station.  
“I don’t know to be honest Matthew, But I hope it will be quiet where were going.” Arthur replied to him softly knowing that his younger brother would want comfort, he knew that he wasn’t use to being in loud crowded area because he would spend so much time on his own or one to one with others in quiet areas such as libraries or forests.  
Matthew nodded silently just as the loud whistle of a steam train could be heard, Matthew looked up at see a large black steam train.  
“That’s our train.” Francis said as he stood up picking up his suitcase the others did the same as they all walked over to the train. Matthew held onto Arthur's arm so that they wouldn’t get lost. 

Shortly they were all cramped into a small train carriage.  
“Well, this isn’t as pleasant as I hoped it would be.” Francis said blankly.  
“Hey, at least were all together!” Alfred said trying to sound enthusiastic to lighten the mood up.  
“Yeah…Alfred is right!” Matthew smiled as he looked out of the window as the train set off.  
As he looked out of it he could see loads of people crying and waving at the train as it left the station, he assumed that it was family’s waving goodbye the their children who are being relocated as well. 

He sighed as he tucked his head in-between his knees , he was scared and didn’t know what to do. He decided that his own comfort would be the best thing for himself. Closing his eyes as he began to fall asleep, he knew that the train journey would be long but knew that if he fell asleep it would at least seem shorter if he was asleep even for an hour or so. He leaned against Arthur as he slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. 

A few hour later he was awoken by a light shaking, he sat up rubbing his eye looking around to see who it was. Alfred who was sat opposite him was giving him a shake to wake him up. He couldn’t see Arthur or Francis in the room.  
“They’re getting us our luggage from the back cart, were almost at our stop” Alfred said with a half smile.  
Matthew nodded as he looked out of the windows, he could now see mountains covered in snow.  
“Do you know who were staying with?” He asked Alfred quietly, he was curious about who they would be staying with, he was hoping at the least that they would be nice.  
“Well If I’m correct we will be staying with someone called Basch Zwingli, If I was you I wouldn’t worry about it! You’ve got your big brother here who will protect you!” He grinned putting his arm around his brothers neck ,brining him into a bro hug as he chuckled.  
“Hey, careful that hurts!” Matthew giggled slightly. As obnoxious as Alfred was he did like his older brother despite not actually being noticed by him very often. 

Shortly Arthur and Francis walked back into the cart, carrying two large suitcases each.  
“Were nearly at our location, we will be getting picked up from the station by a local farmer who will take us to where we are staying. Understood?” Arthur asked the two brothers as he sat back down onto the seat next to Matthew. 

Matthew gave a small nod to show that he understood.  
“Al right then, that sounds like a plan.” Alfred grinned giving a light thumbs up trying to keep the mood up.  
“All right Alfred, there’s no need to be so happy, save it until we get to the house; where were not so confided.” Arthur said sternly making ,sure to keep Alfred under control while they were on the train ; he didn't want him to start making a fuss from being still for too long. 

“Hey, It looks like we've arrived at our destination.” Francis said looking out of the window.

Matthew’s gazes soon changed from his brothers to looking out of the window, giving a light smile at what he saw. The place looked nice; it was wide open fields surrounded by mountains , this was where they had been sent. It looked nice and quiet so it wouldn't be much of a change for him it just meant he was somewhere else. If he could recall correctly he was being sent to Switzerland. Since the country was neutral they wouldn't come across any problems while they were there; or at least he hoped that they wouldn't. For now being there was going to be a new start for them where they didn't need to worry about the war, only about themselves and how they were going to cope. 

Soon the train had halted in a small station and his gaze went back onto his brothers as they all began to stand up, getting all their things.   
Matthew looked up at Francis who in return gave him a small smile and held him out of the seat, handing him is suitcase as he did.   
“So, this is a new start for us for now..” Alfred said blankly looking out of the window before they started to make their way down the hall of the carriage.   
Matthew stayed close by the side of his brothers, making sure not to get lost or go the wrong way due to it being slightly busy. Mostly it was people being transferred to where they were going too. 

Before the doors of the train were opened Arthur took a moment to talk to the others as they stood waiting, there nerves were clear. They all seemed shaky and on edge, this was all new to them; a country they had never been to before and people they didn't know. None of them knew what to expect for where they were going, so they just had to hope for the best with how things were going to go. “Alright listen up.” Arthur said calmly as he looked around.   
“This is going to be a new start for us, for now any way. Were away from all the pain and trouble of the war, but listen while where here; we need to stay out of trouble.” He said sternly giving a slight glance at Alfred implying that he was the one who would go and cause them a problem.   
“We need to keep everything on the down low until it’s all over. I want us to have a good time while we are here, even if we aren't exactly you know at home.” He said giving a light sigh but gave them a smile to try and reassure them. Just then the door opened and they all stepped out, glancing around in wonder at the view of this new country.


End file.
